Internally Bleeding
by LuckySleven
Summary: Ed discovers Roy cheating and succumbs to all the tragedies of life and death. Roy x Ed
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and I hope you enjoy this two shot; I've been in the mood to write something angsty since I myself sort of had a few rough days recently. It's sort of based off Immortal Technique's Internally Bleeding song and named after as such.

Warnings: Yaoi, Suicide (character death), cheating, and Ed's foul mouth, sex

Disclaimer: I neither own the song or the manga/ anime, sadly.

Summary: Ed discovers Roy cheating and succumbs to all the tragedies of life and death. Roy x Ed

xXx

Ed had regretted completing his mission in Briggs early; he had wanted to come home to surprise Roy with his early arrival, letting the older man know he would be there for his birthday. It was so cold up in the North and General Armstrong had been her usual power driven self. The blonde sighed cracking his fingers, they were surveying the borderline to see if any spies had infiltrated their forces and struck up any walls in places that looked potentially easy to accesses. Ed managed to finish fast and didn't bother phoning Roy that he was on his way back. The man wasn't home and figured he would be at his office, Hawkeye literately putting a gun to his back to finish his paperwork. It was night time, and the building was dimly lit as Ed entered and he knew something felt amiss. There were hardly any workers and not a sound was heard in the dark hall ways. Ed felt a little tingle ring along his spine but ignored it.

He kept on to the promoted Brigadier General Mustang's office were the door had just been slightly open. He pushed on quietly seeing all the desks empty and raised a startled eyebrow until he heard thumping noises coming from the inside of Mustang's supposedly closed office. Ed stood perfectly still as his ears picked up on the sound of… soft moaning and flesh hitting flesh? Ed frowned and his eyebrows drew together; he could feel his heart begin to beat faster as he inched slowly toward the partially opened door.

 _No, no, no…_ Ed thought in cycles, his heart anxiously racing and his throat drying as if he was walking across a desert to get to the door and see what was behind it. The incoherent moaning only got louder and the sound of sex becoming all too clear. His mind prepared him for whatever possibly lay beyond that door.

He couldn't avert his golden eyes as his irises saw past the wooden doors and into the office of a once 'loyal' lover- Roy Mustang, his commanding officer and boyfriend since before the Promised Day began, was currently fucking Jean Havoc, his subordinate and team mate. Two men he had considered pseudo family were currently tonguing each other on the desk himself and Roy had made love on countless times before. If this what it was like to see a train wreck Ed knew now why it was so hard to look away. He felt both his fists tighten, the water rushing to his beautiful eyes and that excruciating lump in his throat. He watched his onyx eyed lover thrust rather brutally into Jean, their mouths kissing and opening like fish in shallow water, gasping.

It was too much, it was too cruel, Ed stomped away, the images forever burned into his mind. He ran far and fast, not caring that he swung the first set of doors in Mustang's office open like silk curtains; he needed to get out of there, he needed to be far away from Roy Mustang. He ran to the dorms where he knew Al would be. His little brother Alphonse, the one with open arms always there for him. He always knew how to cheer Ed up. The short blonde didn't bother to knock as he practically kicked the door open in furious rage. But the apartment was empty and Ed felt confused and panicked. He looked slowly around the apartment and saw a note on their refrigerator-

 _Hello Brother,_

 _I wasn't sure if you'd make it back in time before I left but I just wanted you to know that I'm staying with Winry and Granny for a few days. If you read this before I return from my trip please call me and let me know you're safe. I'll be returning in time for General Mustang's birthday._

 _Always with love,_

 _Alphonse Elric_

At that exact moment Ed felt hot tears run down his face and finally dropped to his knees and broke down sobbing. He was alone, figures. Of course Al wouldn't just be waiting around for him; he had gotten his body back and wanted to experience the world with his newly found senses. But Ed felt like he was dying, internally bleeding. It felt like he could jump in front of a speeding car and not feel the impact. He hiccupped softly, every time he thought of Roy diving deep into Jean he felt his heart clench and his stomach do flips.

"Fuck!" Ed yelled punching the floor a few times and badly bruising his knuckles.

He was not destined to be happy, it seemed. The universe was constantly punishing him, taking away the things he loved and made him happy. First his mother, then his limbs and the comfort of his brother who was bound to steel, then he met his estranged father and once he finally accepted him his father was taken away. Then he gave up the one thing he was ever good at, the one thing that never let him down, and his alchemy. Of course it had been worth it, seeing his brother parade around jubilantly in something that wasn't armor. But alchemy was something everyone knew Ed was profusely passionate about. But all seemed well, Roy and him had confessed their feelings to each other and they began dating immediately. He could remember the night Roy had deflowered him- they were tangled in black satin and silk sheets, he clung on desperately to the man and Roy was so gentle with him until the pain subsided and they went at it the whole night.

So many beautiful memories with that man, from the time they shared a triumphant kiss when the Promised Day was finally over to the day they announced to Roy and Ed's respective families that they were dating to vacationing in Xing and making love morning and night their entire vacation. So many beautiful memories that were haunting him and crushing him, making him feel like dust in the wind. A fresh wave of tears overflowed again and Ed felt himself shake violently in his empty room. Cheating like that was unforgivable. Never had he wanted to scream till he was hoarse and break everything around him yet feel worthless, and crawl into a little ball and die.

"What do I do, what do I do…" Ed chanted rocking back and forth softly. He was internally bleeding.

 **Two Days Later**

Roy Mustang was currently sitting in his office frowning at the phone that hadn't wrung in the past two days; it wasn't like Edward to not call him when he had the chance and while he knew how Olivier could be Ed had always managed to call him at least twice a day. It had been one of the only things he had to look forward to. At that exact moment Jean strolled in holding two steaming cups of coffee, an unlit cigarette hanging limply from his smiling lips.

"Morning Sunshine," Jean said "You're looking a little tired."

"I am Havoc." Roy replied simply, not giving the man any attention.

"I brought you come coffee too." Jean insisted on staying and the general was in no mood to deal with him after their 'activities.' "What are you doing?"

"Waiting for Ed's call."

The room went frostily silent, both men knowing who the real person of interest was and both knowing that Ed was the only one that truly mattered to Roy. That last night, like the other two times, had been a fluke because Roy was drunk and he had missed his gorgeous little blonde dearly. He was riddled with guilt and hated to look at himself in the mirror and knowing they both were betraying their favorite little alchemist.

"I see, well I best be on my way."

Roy didn't bother to look up as the man exited and the sound of doors closed. He tried to make a few signatures sloppily and when the phone finally rang he didn't let it ring twice.

"Ed!?" Roy practically yelled into the phone.

"Sorry Mustang, it's Armstrong, not your little boy toy." The woman's cold voice rang, not the blonde he wanted to hear from.

Roy rolled his eyes, "Holding my boyfriend hostage up there Armstrong? To what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

He could feel the woman narrow her cold blue eyes on the other side. "I've called to ask if Fullmetal turned in his report yet."

Roy's eyebrows knit in confusion, "Turn in his report, he hasn't been here, I thought he was up there with you?"

"He arrived two days ago, are you that inadequate that you don't even know where your own men are?" Olivier's comment cut cold like steel.

"I've gotta go, I'll let you know when his report is turned in." Roy hung up and grabbed his coat.

A strange combination of happiness and worry filling his being. His little chibi had been in Central, but why didn't he tell him? Had something happened on the mission, was he hurt? The onyx eyed man pushed those thoughts aside, Olivier would've mentioned if something went wrong. Then suddenly he remembered, his birthday was in three days of course! Ed had probably wanted to surprise him. A huge smile plastered itself on Roy's face, Edward could be so cute when he wanted to be! It's one of the many reasons he loved the little blonde so much. Roy was going to do this after the Fullmetal Alchemist had returned from his mission, which he assumed to be after his birthday, but now he could do it on the day of his planned dinner- the Flame alchemist rubbed an index and thumb on the small wooden box in his pocket. He wanted to ask Ed to marry him, to be his for the rest of eternity. No more fooling around, no more fucking around both literately and figuratively. Roy shivered at the dirty adultery he had committed and with a friend no less. His spine shivered, no more of that. He didn't know why he had even done it, a moment of weakness he supposed, but he knew now that he wanted to take things with Ed to the next level. He had even asked Alphonse for his blessing and had told Riza who let a rare smile grace her face.

The only other place Ed would be was at the dorms. He knew Alphonse had gone away but would be returning for his birthday dinner. All he had to do was phone the younger Elric brother and tell him that he was going to propose at his birthday dinner. But in the meantime Ed and him could go at it like rabbits and then he could take his little blonde out for food. The older Elric had wanted to surprise him ha! Well two could play at that game! He opened the door slowly, wanting to surprise and pounce Fullmetal and hear him yell curses at him. But to his surprise Ed wasn't on the couch or in the little kitchen which could only mean…

"Edward?" Roy called out walking to the room. The door was open and Roy brushed it open and saw Ed just lying in the middle of his bed, unmoving. It wasn't quite the reunion Mustang had been expecting and quite frankly a little unnerving. "Ed, are you okay?"

The older Elric didn't say anything at first, sitting up rigidly he turned his tired gold irises at Roy. After his painful meltdown Ed sort of went into a catatonic state, nearly numb and devoid of all emotion. He didn't feel like eating and all he had done was shower, drink water, and sleep. Sometimes he would stare at the wall with no thoughts in particular passing in his mind as he was now. But he looked at the smiling Roy and felt happy but then betrayed.

 _Of course, Roy doesn't know I know…._ Ed thought absentmindedly. "Hey Roy."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "Roy? You never really call me that, something the matter my little blonde bombshell?"

Ed felt the man's arms wrap around him and pull him onto his lap, his lips gently planting kisses on his neck. _Don't touch me…._

"I know something that'll make you feel _a lot better."_ The Flame Alchemist whispered in his ear, licking the shell and biting playfully down.

Did Roy say these things to Jean to? Did he pull him into an embrace and whisper sweet nothings into his ear? The same hands that were tugging and pulling away at the boxers and shirt that Ed had on, those filthy hands had touched a so called comrade, but how many more had they touched? How many others did they please when Ed wasn't there? The older Elric felt his eyes water, his body stiffening as Roy continued to mark his lover, letting the world know that Ed was his and his only. But the more the infamous Mustang touched the filthier Ed felt and the wound in his heart had reopened again. The man was just using him, he didn't love him; but Ed loved him, he loved him so much it was killing him from the inside. Roy had betrayed him and at long last the blonde pulled away getting up, not wanting to let Mustang see his face.

 _If he sees my face… He'll know something is wrong for sure…._ "Sorry I'm not feeling well."

"Oh is that so? We should take you to a doctor, I don't want my little chibi to get sick." Roy teased and got no response as Ed went into his bathroom and locked the door.

Roy knew something was wrong, even when his lover was mortally wounded he would still manage to fight and yell at the enemy. A little voice in the back of his mind told him that Ed knew the terrible deeds he had committed behind his back and the fair man shook his head. No, Ed would've beat him to a pulp had that been the case. Maybe Ed was just upset that Roy had ruined his surprise. Well no matter, he could read his little blonde like a basic alchemic book. All he could do at the moment was wait.

xXx

If you want more review, also a side note I have nothing against Jean, I love the guy to death.3


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I want to thank all my reviewers including KissesMisses2301, and HavockBrewer as well as the guests that have reviewed and anyone else enjoying this story. I love you all and after thinking about decided to make this a total of three chapters. Sorry for the lag, I've been busy with summer school, work, and just life.-_- This chapter is dedicated to the home slice JKN, thanks so much buddy and you know why.:) So without further ado here's chapter two!

Warnings: Sex scenes, language and other neat stuff.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, it'd be a dream come true if I did.

xXx

Ed's hand tightly gripped around his water cup; he was currently seated next to his cheating partner, who had two scotches much too early, and his brother that yapped on about how fascinating Xingese Alkahestry was. Ed was _delighted_ … He meant that sarcastically. It was the night of Roy's birthday party and everyone seemed to be getting properly sloshed, all save for AL, Hawkeye, and himself. He felt annoyed with everything and everyone, to say the least. He had wanted to rip Mustang's damn throat right there in front of everyone! All these emotions were driving him crazy but Ed had no idea what to do. He had decided he would break up with Roy after his birthday because thankfully he wasn't as big of a douche as Roy was. Even if said man had thrown his heart into a paper shredder only to throw gasoline on it and light it on fire. That would've been easier, yes.

Roy had looked at his solemn looking blonde; Ed had never been one to enjoy social gatherings but today he looked especially off put. He looked at Alphonse who gave him a subtle thumbs up of approval. Roy smiled, rubbing the wooden box again that sat in his pocket. He had to admit, he felt a little nervous. Roy knew that Ed loved him whether it was insulting him about his inadequacy or jumping on him when he came home. Ed had seen Roy in his worst moments when he had taken his revenge to a whole new level with Envy and managed to talk the man down from his temporary insanity. He had been there in his temporary blindness, holding his hand with his now flesh arm before Dr. Marcoh had restored his vision. He had seen Ed in his lowest moments too- when the boy was nothing more than half a person Roy had motivated him to get back on his feet. Then he traveled all the way to the big city after burning his home down and Roy knew then that his infatuation with who would one day be known as the Fullmetal Alchemist, was more than just an admiration for beauty.

It was love.

Roy knew he wanted Ed for the rest of their days even if he had done terrible things… He regretted it now, swallowing a lump in his throat. How could he? How could he be so ungrateful and worst of all invite Jean to this glorious moment? No, if they were to move forward Roy would have to be honest and beg Ed to forgive him. Humorously he thought about telling Ed _after_ they were married. Then Ed wouldn't be able to just leave, hehehehe. Jean hadn't shown up yet, maybe he could call the man and tell him to not come.

Ed felt disgusted with himself- before they had arrived at the restaurant Roy and him had made sweet, sweet 'love.' The man had lured the poor blonde out of the shower and pounced on him the moment he stepped out. He remembered it all too clearly….

xXx

The raven haired general's face was centimeters away from Ed, both of his hands pinned by Mustang, Ed didn't dare look at him in the face. His towel clung limply to his body, Roy was in between his legs, pressing a rock hard erection into his stomach.

"You have no idea how sexy you look with wet hair and a towel." Roy whispered huskily into his ear.

"Roy," Ed started. "Let me get changed…"

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands Fullmetal." Roy planted a soft kiss on his neck, doing what he could to get those beautiful golden eyes to look at him.

That voice always sent shivers down Ed's spine, but he couldn't give in. "Come on, I'm being serious I'm tired…"

"Okay that's it." With that Roy removed himself much to Ed's surprise and looked back at the boy with a concerned expression. "What's wrong Ed, usually when you're back from missions we'd be bumping uglies like two rabbits, what's going on?"

Ed dare not look at those intense onyx eyes because they could see he was truly disturbed and he wasn't ready to face the truth. He had to lie, "I'm just tired Roy, you know how Olivier can be, the damn busy body..! I would just feel bad to have you do all the work."

Roy smiled and Ed couldn't help but smile, even if inside he felt like he was dying. "Well why didn't my sexy little blonde say so? I'd be more than happy to take care of my little love interest's needs."

Roy began to remove his own clothing till he was naked; he pulled Ed's naked form to him, biting down into the nook of his sensitive neck, emitting a low moan from the young blonde. Ed wanted so badly to push the older man away, to kick him off and run to Al who wasn't waiting for him. But he knew he couldn't deny that he longed for Roy's sensual tough-to pretend to be loved as he lay there, back being clawed by the Flame alchemist's hands.

"Ed I missed you so much…" Roy whispered into his ears. "I love you so much."

Mustang couldn't see it but tears had silently rolled down the Fullmetal alchemist's cheeks; his beautiful features contorted into agony, he wanted nothing more than to run and cry. Before he would've been receptive to Roy's red hot touches but now… now all he could think of was what a liar the man was. How many times had he been mocked behind his back and in that very bad. Was Roy that shameless that he could just _lie_ to Ed in his face? Ed felt himself stiffen again. He tried closing his arms around his chest and Roy gently pried them away, attacking the tender flesh underneath.

 _Stop…_ Ed repeated to himself over and over in his mind but no one, except for himself, was there to listen to his lonesome self.

Suddenly those sensual touches made him feel dirty. But his body was still turned on and Roy was completely taking advantage of it. The raven haired man had been teasing the sensitive tan skin in between Ed's thighs, flicking his tongue on the head before consuming the swollen second head whole. Ed gasped, burying his shaky hands into Roy's soft hair, attempting to push him away.The older man smirked, taking it as an invitation to swallow the boy's member. Ed sucked in a large amount of air, quickly losing his will to push the man that was currently milking him away. Roy took advantage of his blonde's wanton behavior forcing two fingers into Ed's moist mouth and creeping them inside his hole.

"R-Roy!" Ed breathed out, his legs shaking furiously.

Roy continued his aggressive sucking while stimulating and just brushing against Ed's prostate; Ed knew he was on the verge of climaxing but he didn't want to give Roy that satisfaction. He kept weakly trying to push his cheating lover away but Roy kept on, holding onto Ed like the handle bar on a roller coaster. The older Elric knew he had already lost as he bit his lower lip, letting his seed spill into Roy's throat whose swallowed it all greedily.

Ed could cry as Roy flipped him on his knees, prepping the gorgeous blonde for his engorged erection. Ed shamefully hung his head low, bitterly thinking about the brutal images of Jean and Roy as he felt said man pushing inside. Roy let out a low groan, closing his eyes as he pushed in, enjoying the tightness of his little lover. Ed was absolutely perfect in Roy's eyes; he would make a fine husband, more golden in shine than the sun. Roy's strong hands dug into sturdy hips, pounding inside and making full contact with Ed's pummeled prostate. Ed bit down into a nearby pillow, he would let Roy fuck him, but he wouldn't give him the pleasure of screaming in pleasure. He needed to spare some shards of dignity. The Flame alchemist finished with a particularly brutal thrust, spilling himself inside his short blonde before collapsing and laying down beside him. Ed had moved onto his side tears spilling down as Roy turned the light off and pulled him into a warm embrace.

 _How much more of this can I take?_ The Fullmetal alchemist thought painfully, the only sign that he was in agony falling from his face onto the pillow.

 _Soon Ed, we'll be together for the rest of our lives._ Roy smiled at the thought, drifting off to sleep with dreams filled with children and happy days.

xXx

Fullmetal felt his eyes water and rapidly blinked the tears away. Luckily everyone was talking and he had sort of blended into the background. All he could feel was this anger slowly bubbling- he didn't deserve this. He didn't deserve to be second to anyone or to pretend he was happy when he was dying on the inside. He had lived his whole life living so fearlessly but crumbling on the inside. No one except Al and Roy could see his internal struggle but where were they now? Where were they when he needed them most? Oh yes, they were talking away like parakeets, Al about some Xingese technique and Roy about whatever he was mouthing off. Ed felt nauseous suddenly, he took a sip of his ice cold water to try and relax his nerves. Everyone seemed so merry but he couldn't join them. He knew his façade was slowly deteriorating and he excused himself to go to the restroom. But just when Al and Roy were going to stop him a familiar voice rang through the room-

"Sorry I'm late, I hope I didn't miss too much!"

"Oh Jean you made it buddy!" Breda announced as everyone greeted the smoker.

Ed turned around horrified, for he could see what a traitorous snake the man truly. He watched as the rest of the team, save for Hawkeye and Al, shook hands with the man. He gave the younger Elric and Riza a hug before moving onto Roy.

"The man of the hour, happy birthday you old bastard." Jean looked at Roy sincerely.

"Jean, you made it I see." Roy flashed him a grin, Ed could tell it was weary, as they embraced each other.

 _Stop!_ Ed shouted in the confines of his mind nearly drowning. _Don't fucking touch him!_

Ed stood, golden eyes wide in a catatonic state, it felt like an anchor was wrapped around his neck dragging him to the bottom of his sea of thoughts. Roy passed a worried glance at Ed calling his name out with no response.

Roy knew something was wrong. "Ed?"

The rest of the team slowly turned and Al now saw why Roy was so concerned. "Brother…?"

It wasn't until Jean had approached him, Ed didn't even see him, and he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Something the matter chief?"

It all happened so fast that no one could react properly on time. In the blink of any eye Jean had been pushed into the ground, nearly breaking a chair from the impact and an almost feral Ed stood above him.

"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

Riza instinctively put a hand on her gun and the rest of the men were horrified.

"Ed what-"

"FUCK. YOU. ROY MUSTANG…."

The room went frosty in its silence before Ed inhaled sharply closing his eyes tightly and opening them to see a stunned crowd. "You think I'm _stupid_ Roy? You think I don't know what you and this so called _friend_ were doing behind my back?"

All eyes went to the two grown men, realization dawning on them. Al's lip began to quiver and Riza sent Roy a nasty glare.

"Tell them _Mustang_ , tell them what you and this pathetic excuse of a bastard have been doing when I go to missions." Ed mocked him, there was enough poison in his words to freeze all their hearts shut.

"… Ed please let me explain." Roy began and the boy shook his head.

"Tell them before I fucking do!" Ed's patience had clearly run out as he yelled at the top of his lungs. "Tell everyone who you've been _fucking_ Jean when I'm away on missions! How you lay him down on your office after hours, biting and kissing…!"

Ed felt that all familiar lump in his throat develop and he had to stop. His voice had begun to crack but he couldn't cry, not now. "You said… you said you loved me but I'm so stupid how could I be so stupid?" He chuckled darkly.

Roy's dark eyes could truly see the turmoil the young alchemist had been in. He had wanted to wrap his arms around him, hold on and never let go, because their chances of a happy future were slowly diminishing at his very fingertips. "That's a lie and you know it Ed, you know I love you I always have!"

"Bullshit!" Ed called it out emitting a startled sound from Roy. "You don't destroy the people you love! Not after they give you everything…!"

Ed couldn't help himself, the tears had begun rolling down, the dam had broken loose, and all he could do was quiver. He controlled his breathing, hanging his head shamefully before he ran out, nearly knocking Riza and Al down in the process. Time seemed to stand still, Jean picked himself off the floor and dusted his dress pant off. Fuery, Breda, and Falman looked at each other nervously. Al turned his big round eyes sorrowfully at Roy.

"Is what my brother said true general?"

Roy looked at Alphonse square in the eyes, nearly wincing at the pain he saw swimming in them. Just his voice was enough to cut the man like diamond but those eyes haunted him. "Yes Alphonse, I'm sorry."

Al wasted no time in running after his broken hearted brother, dashing out without a second thought. The rest decided to do the same, Roy slapped down a large amount of money on the table, more than enough to cover all of their meals. They followed out, Roy giving the orders to simply report to him when they had found the blonde and to make sure he did nothing reckless. When the other members dispersed he turned to his lieutenant who stood there glaring at him.

"Riza-"

But he didn't finish, full knowing that the strong woman would slap him. "Roy Mustang you idiot…!"

Even for a woman she had quiet the hand. "I deserved that."

"You deserve more than that! How could you!?"

It was rare when the sharp shooter raised her voice, much less yell in public. Roy felt terribly guilty than ever. He had disappointed everyone, including the person that mattered most in his life. It all made sense now, Ed had seen him fucking Jean shamelessly a few nights ago. That's why his, or maybe not anymore, blonde had been acting so strange the past few days; he had been coming to terms with it. The older man slapped his head, how could he be so foolish, so selfish? Then to make it worse he wanted to ask Ed to marry him? Who the hell did he think he was?

"I'm the biggest idiot in the world Hawkeye."

Riza scoffed, "That doesn't even begin to explain it." She hesitated before adding, "Let's find Ed, and let's hope he'll take you back after you beg for forgiveness."

xXx

Ed had been sobbing, he couldn't hold the wound in him any longer. He felt like a hot mess, crying in the library after hours, between stacks of dusty books. Roy never loved him, no one ever would. His hair fell down gracefully, cascading and curtaining his face in the dimply lit room. There was no one except for him, as it always had been. There was so little light in his short life, most of it consumed by darkness, he pondered, if only he could disappear into it. Surely it would hurt less than this. The old wooden doors creaked open, a slim figure walked in carefully, not wanting to scare of the young alchemist.

Ed didn't bother to turn around. "Roy?"

"Nice guess kid, but you got the wrong adult."

Ed wiped away the last set of tears, head slowly moving up, he could feel his anger rising again. "Jean…"

xXx

Left you all with a cliff hangers, because cliff hangers are awesome. Anyway, the next chapter will be the finale. I was thinking of writing the finale and then maybe adding a fourth chapter with an alternate ending if you guys like. Review and let me know, keep me busy. I live in California, it's hot, keep me refreshed with all your opinions. :)


	3. Chapter 3

So here it is, the final chapter of Internally Bleeding! I want to thank all my reviewers and most importantly this is dedicated to the homie JKN for dealing with my on a daily basis. ^_^;; I got the angst all out of me thankfully but will probably write more in the future and I'll also be posting up a chapter on What Happened. Hopefully all will be updated before I head to Las Vegas and party like crazy hehehe. Once again, this ending chapter will pay homage to Immortal Technique's _Internally Bleeding_ , so if you haven't heard it yet you should. It's more a political based song but the ending is just so brutally and beautifully spoken I based this story off of it.

To my reviewer that felt strongly about the cheating; unfortunately I can't get your name to address you personally since I'm in a place with no Wi-Fi and my cell phone provider is charging me by the minute to upload this, but I totally agree with you on the cheating thing. I personally would not forgive any one that cheated on me. They would get the boot so fast out of my life it's ridiculous. But, in this fanfiction I hope I was able to still keep your attention long enough even if it seemed like Ed would forgive Mustang.

Longest Author's note ever sorry lol.

Warnings: Angst like crazy, language and tragedy happening in this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or the song "Internally Bleeding."

If you can make a flame hotter than this California weather be my guest, now without further ado…!

xXx

Of all the people that could've possibly shown up, Jean stood there, the light from the hall way illuminating him like some sort of answer to Ed's prayers. But Ed didn't pray, and Jean was considered an angel of death at best. The little blonde smirked, only he would have this luck. His now worst enemy had found him in the most vulnerable of times. But now he could let it all out and confront him with Roy's unnecessary commentary. If Jean was here it probably meant that his brother and former lover were looking for him.

"Ed, please look at me."

Ed chuckled, did the man seriously have no shame? He turned his head slowly, bangs covering swollen hazel eyes. "What do you want Jean?"

The older man had his arms crossed, a limp cigarette dangling from his lips, he couldn't even make eye contact with the Fullmetal Alchemist. "Come on Ed… Roy id looking for you."

"Why don't' you just let him fuck you, lay on your back, it seems you're really good at that."

Jean hesitated, a wry smile curving his lips, he began to quiver slightly. "Funny… but seriously you realize that he's in love with you right?"

Ed laughed, a dark and bitter sound emitting from the broken teen. Jean didn't question it, the maniacal laughter filling the dimly lit room. "Love me? Last time I knew people don't hurt the ones they love."

Jean's eyes narrowed, "Come on chief don't be like that. The whole world knows that Mustang has his heart set out on you. He'd never give me the time of day like that. A hot little blonde like you-"

"Fuck you!" Ed's right fist connected with the lanky man sending him to the floor, "Who the fuck do you think you are to come barging in here like you're my friend when you _betrayed_ me! I trusted you Jean, I trusted him and you both went behind my back." Ed stopped himself, his voice beginning to crack, and he bit his tongue.

"That's it," he suddenly heard Jean say as he got up brushing off the dust, "I can't do this anymore."

Ed raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jean looked angry, more than Ed had ever seen him and then the man suddenly pushed Edward back. Ed managed to stand his ground, only being moved a few inches from where he originally was. The room got frostily silent. The young blonde had never seen Jean look so serious.

"Y'got something to say Havoc then say it!" Ed was losing his patience.

Jean pointed a finger at Ed, "I'm not taking any more of your crap _Edward Elric_. You think you have the whole fucking world shaking in their boots when you're nothing but a _child_."

The words held so much animosity that Ed gulped. His fierce hazel eyes surveying the vexed man; in his gut he could feel something intense was going to happen. "It takes one to know one right?"

"No," Jean hesitated before chuckling darkly, blowing out a stream of smoke. "You've truly convinced yourself that you're this grown ass person that's so much more seasoned than the world around him. You act like tough shit, like you can handle everything on your own when the truth is you're just a scared little dog with his tail in between his legs. You're _nothing._ Everyone wants to go along with it- Mustang, Al, hell even Hawkeye- we all pretend and put up with all your nonsense but not me… not anymore! I'm done spoiling you because the truth is you don't even deserve half of what you have!"

"You wouldn't be able to walk in my fucking stump of a leg much less both feet! You're just some lackey that works for the military while I," Ed pulled out his silver pocket watch, "Have accomplished more in just a few years than you have in your entire military career. I managed to get my brother's body back and save this country, SO tell me again how I don't deserve anything!? I'm so sick and tired of every fucking adult thinking they can take advantage of me, just because they've lived longer well fuck you, fuck all of them! I've been through so much, twice as much as most people and I want to help everyone but I can't… and not once have I ever gotten a pat on the back or even a thank you. Not once has someone looked at me and really realized how much pain I was in the whole time. There was one person but…" Ed hesitated, that familiar heartache trying to overcloud him. "But he doesn't care either."

Both blondes were angry, the dam of will power breaking from all the emotional fury and pain held back, they glared at one another.

Jean began to laugh darkly again, his voice dripping with furious poison, ready to bite into Ed and kill him. "Really, Mustang fucks up once or twice, maybe even three times and he's 'dead' to you already when you've fucked up how many times? That's a laugh. In your little world you like to play the victim Elric, as if you've done nothing wrong and no one seems to have the balls to tell you otherwise because they're afraid it'll shatter that tiny, insignificant bubble you've created."

Edward stayed quiet, the anxious feeling crawling by the seconds within him. He knew something devastating would happen before the end of the night; but he couldn't stop himself from hearing what the man was going to say.

"Well I'll say it- you're a spoiled, selfish little brat whose own intentions makes everyone's lives harder. You only do things that YOU think is best for YOUR own needs. Not only did you seal your brother to a metal prison for most of his childhood life, even though he told you countless times that he had a bad feeling about performing the transmutation in the first place, you were stubborn and went ahead with it. You didn't desperately want to bring him back just because you wanted him back in his physical form, you did it because it was a constant reminder of your _guilt._ Seeing and knowing that your brother couldn't so much as cry when he desperately needed to, he couldn't even blink or sleep or eat, drove you _crazy._ As a soldier you're reckless and have cost the military quite a few hundred thousand centz which Mustang and the rest of us have to cover for and he still let you look for the Philosopher's stone and how do you repay him? By cursing him into next week, getting into more trouble and worrying him when you nearly got yourself killed! The Rockbells always tried showing some form of compassion and you pushed them away too; you didn't even bother to call Hohenheim father till before his death even though you knew why he had to leave you and your family as kids. You kept your pride up, just like any insolent child."

Ed's mouth stayed open and when he tried to utter something Jean shut him up, "I'm not done yet you disrespectful brat!"

Ed cringed, his anger had long since melted away and he felt like he was stripped bare in Jean's rant. The man was picking him apart but as the words rung cold he realized how right he was. It was horrifying.

"You took him away from me..." Jean started off quietly, staring down at the floor and Ed couldn't help but see the melancholy that vibrated off of him. But he was confused, saying nothing he let the man continue. "You took away the one person I ever truly loved and just when he was starting to warm up to me to."

Jean began to laugh, putting out the limp cigarette with his index and middle finger. His laughter grew in intensity and the little alchemist's eyebrows knit in confusion before he realized that somewhere in between that straining, maniacal 'merriment' the older man had been crying.

"I've loved Mustang for so long, since before the Ishvallan war, but at the time he wanted Hughes and it broke his heart because at some point he knew he couldn't have him… but then I tried swooping in, trying to fill that void in his heart when he would nearly drink himself to death. He had slowly recovered, and we had sort of started seeing each other, I had hope but then," His reddened eyes looked hauntingly at Ed, "He met you, some little back water kid missing two limbs looking more dead and alive and he became fixated on you. He claimed it was because you were some 'alchemic genius' which was true but there was something else there, I knew it, the same look that had always been reserved for Hughes, with a glint of something stronger, something he didn't and couldn't see but I did. It broke my heart. To make it worse our relationship deteriorated as his feelings for you grew and look and behold- years later I'm forced to watch Roy and this new, hot little blonde make puppy eyes at each other, the sexual tension so thick I wouldn't even able to see Riza sitting across from me. So yes Ed, Mustang and me fucked around and I'm an asshole for it, I admit it, but I still love him and I can't apologize for that."

The room stayed quiet again after the calm, ice cold words. Ed hadn't even thought about this, he always believed that the only people that would get hurt from Mustang and his relationship were the fan girls; you learn something new every day. Ed hadn't meant for things to go the way they did and with all this new information he thought his head would explode. The little blonde realized just how many anchors were tied to his feet as he was being dragged into the bottomless sea of guilt.

"I'm sorry." Was all Ed could say and he couldn't even look at Jean in the face. "But I didn't mean for any of it. I know now I'm selfish, and not even worthy of anything I have around me, but I loved Mustang too and I _trusted you._ You were like family to me- when I heard about you being paralyzed I was mortified. You were always calm and collected…" Ed's voice began to crack, "When all seemed lost you would pat me on the back, cigarette dangling… were those memories all lies?"

This time it was Jean's turn to feel guilty. He looked at the teen's aching face, trying to hard not to cry. He sucked in a large amount of breath. "Well, no, not entirely. I knew you weren't at fault for everything, you were just a snot nosed kid, but it burned it. You're like this tornado, wracking everything that you come into contact with. You just hurt all those around you. I believe your heart is good, Mustang believes that also, but in hindsight has that ever been enough to stray you off how selfish you are? How you curse God when no good has come out of it, honestly? You're just as close to being the very being of pride and greed without being the actual vice and you curse anything that could have a higher authority over you when you're just so scared. You're scared that if there was a higher being you'll truly have to pay for all you've done and you know you have so much stacked against you and you know that you were truly, truly insignificant in this world."

Ed stared back at Jean, once again realizing how right he was and it was like a punch to the stomach. His round hazel eyes were wide with unshed tears.

Jean sighed, it was about time someone told him the truth but he could say that he destroyed what was once known as Edward Elric. Suddenly the man had an idea- he opened the holster of his side pocket that contained his trusty pistol. He looked at the weapon serenely, remembering fonder, heroic days when he had saved his comrades lives. At one point Roy's life. The little blonde looked at him, his face as blank as a slate, not caring if Jean shot him right then and there.

"Here, catch," Jean tossed him the gun and Ed, startled, caught it. "I'm going to leave now and whatever happens, happens."

Ed looked down at the silver beauty, hearing footsteps leaving. The words echoed in his mind-the images of Jean and Roy, Alphonse screaming his name as he was sucked into the gate, his mother and father, Father and the homunculi- Ed dropped to his knees sobbing harder than he ever had before.

 _Worthless, worthless, I am worthless…_

The little alchemist's anchor was taking him down the darkness of his own ocean, wrapping around his neck and drowning him. Edward had never felt so worthless, lost, and less significant in his entire life. He wanted to scream and break everything around him and beat himself senseless with his own fists. He wanted to hit everyone- Jean, Roy, even Alphonse- for cursing his existence when it was really him cursing theirs. Did they really love him? Did anyone really love him? He was capable of it; his own pain at Roy's betrayal was proof enough. But could they after all that had happened? He thought of Al, sweet in nature and not possibly capable of even harming a fly. Al did love him that much he knew. But what about Roy? All those times they held onto each other crying in each other's arms, the sweet nothings that were whispered, were they all true? Were they all fabricated and elaborate lies to get into Ed's pants and keep him there for the purpose of sexual gratification? Ed shook his head; what was true and what was false? He just wanted the truth but how could he get it? Would it make a difference when he felt like he was already dying?

It was time someone had told him the bare truth even though the truth hurt so much. How had he not seen it all before? How much had he deluded himself? Ed had no worth, nothing to fall back on, even his alchemy was gone. Alphonse could be so much happier without Ed dragging him into some misadventure. Roy could find someone else, hell there was a man more than willing to love him with open arms. Had he been dragging Roy down too? It seemed so.

Did Roy truly love him? That's the only question Ed wanted answered now and once he got that he knew what had to be done.

xXx

Roy could feel his heart beat in his very ears. It had been a good twenty minutes and not once of them had been able to locate Ed. He was now walking with Alphonse, who had slapped him just moments before. Al then began to weep openly for his heart broken brother and Roy couldn't help but join him. He was the biggest fool in the history of morons. Ed had already been through so much and then he pulled this? He was going to propose to him but he didn't deserve the presence of Ed for five seconds let alone an entire lifetime. Roy vowed and promised Al that he would spend the rest of his life making it up, even if Ed never forgave him.

They had checked Ed's home, the office at Central Command and even the park. When Roy had suggested the library Al was more than reluctant to join him. They saw Riza walking by and Roy called her over.

"I was going to check the library too. I hope he hasn't done anything rash." Riza stated sighing.

The trio walked over to the upper floors, the woman in front confirming she saw an enraged Ed stomping up to his usual spot. Ed could hear them from beyond the door, tucking the pistol safely behind him, he didn't bother to get up from his tiny corner. Mustang gave no warning as he pushed the door open. Alphonse had entered and Riza opted to stay by the door, in case Ed tried anything sudden. The sight broke Roy and Al's heart- Ed had never looked so defeated in his life, not since he was bound to his wheelchair. No one made a move; Ed didn't even bother to look at them. Al felt a lump in his throat, seeing his brother like this caused him immense pain. Roy wanted to wrap Ed in his arms and beg for forgiveness. He should set himself on fire.

"Ed…" Roy began, "Are you okay?"

Riza rolled her eyes. Mustang could be so dense for a military genius.

"Never better." Ed stated with no emotional overtone whatsoever.

Roy cringed, he felt his eyes water slightly. Ed didn't deserve this, he deserved so much better than this fucked up situation. "Ed please… please talk to me… do something, anything…! Hit me, slap me, curse me out but please do something. I can't stand to see you like this!"

Al had never seen Roy look so desperate and now that he could feel everything on a whole new level it was too much for him. He could hear the raven haired man's desperate tone, Roy had no idea what to do but he just wanted to make things right. If Riza had been a weaker woman she would've shed a tear but she had to stay strong and stable.

"Ed please tell me what you want me to do! I'll do anything to make this right! Just please," Roy hesitated his voice cracking when Ed stayed staring at the wall blankly. "Do you want me to douse myself with kerosene and set myself on fire?! Do you want me to publically humiliate myself, call myself out and tell the world what an ungrateful bastard I am to have ever done something so stupid to an angel like you?"

Ed turned his eyes, still blank and in deep thought. It was unnerving, the real Ed was so full of life. Tears threatened to start streaming down Roy's face, his picture perfect future gone. "Just tell me what to do Ed please! Do you want me to get down on my knees and beg you for forgiveness because that's what I'll do." Roy got down, bowing to the blonde that held his entire future in his decision. "I, Roy Mustang, am sorry to you, Edward Elric, for being an ungrateful asshole and I vow for the rest of my days to make it up to the only person that matters most in my life, more than alchemy, more than the military, you Edward Elric."

Both Al and Riza looked at Roy horrified, a piece of Al pleased but saddened to see Roy mourning so. It was then Ed finally reacted, laughing and brushing the dust off of him. Roy still didn't look at him, he didn't deserve to.

"Don't be stupid, get up and quit making an ass of yourself." Ed said nonchalantly.

"No, not until you hit me or do something to me. I deserve it." Roy replied.

Ed sighed, lifting the man up and they both stood in front of each other. The older Elric brother's face unreadable but serene. Roy stared at the beauty that was once his lover, one of the most beautiful creatures to ever have walked the Earth.

"I have to admit, I was really pissed off when I found out everything but I think… I think in these past few days… I learned so much…."

Roy raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean?"

Ed stayed quiet before he began to talk again. "The things I've seen in life, would make most people choke by surprise, so many things that would leave most people broken inside. I've been hunted down, so many people hoping I would die and people wonder why my heart is full of hatred and anger, but can you blame me when your father leaves with no reason and your mom dies, for no apparent reason. Always getting the 'because that's life' excuse. But these past few days, these past hours I strangled out the pain till my soul was empty and cold, finally realizing that I'm crippled and worthless so I can never be sold. My mother always said to place my faith in life was the answer and then I hated life cause it killed my mother, so slowly."

Ed shook his head chuckling. "Pain is slow motion like trees that reach for the sun. I never asked to be the messenger, the 'Judas' to show just what darkness man can conjure up, even if it's not intentional."

Roy gulped, Ed was in a much worse place than he thought. He knew the boy's mind had done cycles but Ed looked so lifeless. This was all his fault and he wanted to stab himself and twist the knife. "Ed how can you say that? You mean the world to me, your brother, Winry, everyone. You saved all of Amestris! You're a prodigy a genius… you're perfect the love of my life…."

"But Roy," Ed's voice cracked and the tears fell down again. "You went behind my back and these past few days I've felt like I've been dying! I've been internally bleeding! Cold blooded and stripped of emotion I go through the motions but there was no life to my eyes Roy! It's like being hooked up to a respirator waiting to die; like some fucking prisoner hooked up to the chair waiting to fry and that would've been easier, to just get it over with! An electric execution producing thoughts at the speed of light…!"

Ed had been sobbing uncontrollably again and Al had joined in. No one had ever heard the stubborn blonde talk like this. Something was very wrong. Riza bit back a wave of tears, no one deserved this especially not Ed. Roy wanted to cry out so bad, he wanted to shelter his little blonde from the truth.

Roy took a step forward, "Please don't talk like that Ed, not you…! Not the strongest person I know. Y- You're the strongest person I know Ed, don't be hurt because of some worthless trash like me! You deserve the universe Ed please…."

Ed began to laugh and cry, calming down and looking shyly at the floor. "Can you answer me one thing Mustang?"

"O- of course," It took all of Roy's willpower to not break down.

"Did you really love me Roy? Even though you did what you did?"

Fresh tears overflowed and trickled down Roy's face. "Of course Edward… more than anything I've ever loved. You are the sun in my world giving life to everything." The onyx eyed mad thought for a bit before reaching in his pocket, much to Al and Riza's surprise. "I- I was planning to propose to you today, ask you to be mine, it's a little late for that now… but I want for all the days and then the eternity after that."

Ed's hazel eyes widened at the little red box and Roy opened it revealing the diamond ring it contained. The general removed it, gently grabbing one of Ed's hands before he slipped it on. It was perfect, a perfect ring for a perfect person. Ed had never felt so happy, crying softly as he pictured what a beautiful future the two of them could've had. Roy pulled him in for a kiss and Ed savored the soft and electric motion. He still felt the same butterflies from when he first met the man. Mustang still kissed Ed with such reverie as if they would never kiss again. When they had pulled away, both face's wet Ed had a sincere smile. He took a few steps back closing his eyes and taking in a deep breath.

"Oh man… burning confusion, it feels like I'm losing my sight but the evening is right… I've made my peace with the universe and now I stand by its side…." Ed stated.

"Edward Elric will you marry me?" Roy had already been down on one knee.

Ed looked down, a heartwarming smile threatening to take over his entire tear stained face. "I do." But he backed away a bit more. "Death is another part of life…."

"These are my last words I'm having difficulty breathing… It feels like I'm dying on the inside, internally bleeding. The angel of death is dragging me away while I'm sleeping, watching my world crumble in front of me searching for meaning…." Ed said in a hollow sing- song sort of way.

Something was wrong and everyone in the room could feel it.

Ed had gotten his answer and now he could finally let go. "Till death do us part right?"

"Ed…?" Roy questioned.

But Ed shined him a rare smile before he pulled out the pistol and shot himself.

It felt like time had slowed down as Roy got up and Riza let out a piercing scream. All three of them ran towards Ed as he spilled to the floor splattering the carpet in scarlet. Roy yelled his name out several times and pulled the bleeding boy onto his lap.

"HAWKEYE CALL AN AMBULANCE NOW!" Roy ordered and she did so, tears streaming down her face as she ran to the nearest phone.

"Brother, brother please no, no, no!" Alphonse began to panic crying violently at the sight.

"No Ed… please don't leave me no. Please stay with me, stay with us Ed…!" The mighty Flame Alchemist had been reduced to a quivering, crying heap. Even bleeding out, Ed had looked stunning.

xXx

Roy stared out the window from Dr. Knox's home. From the door stood Riza, a weary looking Alphonse, and Olivier. Roy had been filing paperwork since Ed's incident and had called into work to be given a few days off.

"So he's just been here waiting for Fullmetal?" Olivier asked, in her usual military voice.

"Yeah… we're both obviously concerned for him… He hardly eats and almost never sleeps. He says he's waiting for Ed to wake up." Al answered sadly. "We keep telling him to go home but he won't listen to us."

"I see," Olivier had seen this behavior before. "Let me talk with him."

Both of the blondes nodded, stepping aside to let the powerful woman in Roy's room. "Mustang."

Roy turned, he had visibly lost some weight. "Oh hey there Armstrong, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?"

She wanted to cringe, he was acting like everything was completely normal. "I believe it's time for you to return to work. A few of your colleagues think it would be best."

Roy scoffed, "I'm fine, whether I do my paperwork here or in the office it shouldn't make a difference. As long as it's done right?"

Olivier's eyes wandered for a bit, unnerved by Roy's answers and nonchalance. "Well what exactly are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm waiting for Ed to get better."

Olivier took in a deep breath. "Roy… Ed's not going to wake up."

"That's nonsense, it's just a flesh wound."

Olivier hated what she was going to say next, it was definitely going to leave a terrible taste in her mouth. "Roy, Ed shot himself."

"I know but he'll be fine. Dr. Knox is a great doctor. He'll patch him up real good."

"Roy, Ed shot himself in the head. He's dead, even if he hadn't shot himself there he would've died from blood loss."

"Oh."

The room was quiet again, Al and Riza had stepped. Al was the first to speak. "General, you're in shock. Please go home, eat and get some rest."

"I can't do that." Roy answered turning to face the window. It was a nice day outside.

"And why's that?" Armstrong questioned folding her arms.

Roy's voice cracked. "Because if I do that then it all becomes real and I put Ed in that white body bag."

Al swallowed a thick lump. "Can I have a moment with Roy alone, please?"

The two women nodded and left. "General… This isn't healthy. I'll admit that you broke my brother's heart, but killing himself was his choice."

"No Alphonse I killed him… It was _me…._ " Roy started to weep and Al pulled him into a hug. "It's my fault he's dead…. Why couldn't he just have shot me instead? Why AL?!"

Al blinked hard, a lone tear scraping his left cheek. "I don't know Roy… They said the gun belonged to Jean... maybe they confronted each other before we got there."

"I miss him so much Al… I feel like I'm dying…."

"Yeah me too…" Al couldn't hold in his tears and they both sat and sob.

xXx

Roy was at home now, having finished two bottles of scotch by himself and looking through years' worth of photos. It was the only place Ed was still alive and well in. Riza and Al made sure that Roy didn't do anything impulsive and while he made the promise he knew he couldn't guarantee anything. He wanted to kill Jean; he knew the man said something to upset his gorgeous blonde angel. When he saw Jean he almost pulled out his gloves to set the man on fire before Hawkeye successfully sedated him. Al and Riza stayed with him a bit but he said nothing as he wallowed in his self-pity.

"Oh Edward, Edward, Edward…." Roy shook his head. "Why did you have to leave me here? I wish you would've shot me instead."

The defeated general tried getting up, the alcohol finally able to course through him, he was brought back down. Carefully getting up he used the wall to his advantage, heading for the closet. Once opened he pulled out a red coat that had belonged to the Fullmetal Alchemist. He sat on his bed, inhaling the boy's scent, practically crushing the material with his arms as he held it tight.

"It's all my fault." Roy wept silently. "I never deserved you Ed and now you're gone and I don't know what to do. I thought you were stronger than suicide… then again you've been strong your whole life and it gets tiring."

Roy pondered on what could've been Ed's last thoughts before they were all blown out with the bullet of death. How his poor little blonde had suffered a pain so devastating, lies that stole away his last shreds of innocence, that he no longer wanted to stay in this world. Roy thought about Ed's suicide and if he were to try it also. That's when his grip loosened on Ed's jacket- if he were to kill himself…

"You're trying to make me kill myself aren't you Edward. That's so like you, even being a pain in the ass beyond the grave." The drunk man spoke to someone that wasn't even there, the irony making him laugh. "Is that what you want you little shrimp? You want your revenge? The _great_ Roy Mustang, found dead in his home and he gets buried next to the love of his life. That has a nice ring to it."

But now Roy felt like there was no reason to go on. He deserved to go to the emptiest part of the universe but he wanted to see his blonde, he had to make it up to him. So he knew what had to be done. He walked to his drawer, pulled out a case and the weapon inside of it. He hadn't touched his gun in years. The metal gleamed in the light, a soft silver. He contemplated if this is what Ed did when that bastard Jean gave him the gun.

"I told you Ed, I want to spend eternity with you."

And that was the last thing Roy said before a bang was heard and his body fell to the floor.

xXx

And that's it, complete! I would really like all my reader's opinions on this and I hope this was angsty enough for you all! Thank you all. :))


End file.
